The Plucking of a Rose
by 19shinju92
Summary: A Short story within the mind of a destressed Hachi. Set in 1800's Britian. "I found myself at the door of an old friend and as they opened the door the tears and thoughts were resurfaced and the thought of my safety. Thankfully this time I had Takumi to"


**The Plucking Of A Rose**

* * *

**Well this is my first story on here. I've had it hanging around. I have changed a few things like their family situations and they are supposed to be in Britian during the Victorian period (1800's). Adult theme through out although it may be difficult to understand :) Enjoy :P.**

**P.S Oh i also do not own any of the Characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

And there I was, Crouched in the corner of this murky dark forest, surrounded by the best of nature, clawing at my own face with such determination to defile the curse which was always said to be a blessing from god. Well if this was his blessing I would like to see what he would do to those who have wronged him.

Slowly as my passionate actions crawled into humble weeping, the thought of my blasphemy came back to me. I was shocked to have found myself praying to this lord that I had never really believed in, whilst my virtue was ripped from me with such carelessness.

I lay now where I had as this monstrous act had occurred, with stiff cheeks from the dried tears and blood, humming an old lullaby. The nights sky which use to be so beautiful was now dark with the clouds of despair and as my mood began to wallow more the weather imitated me as the heavens broke with the first spot of rain. As the rain washed away the blood, tears and the mud I also imagined it washing this man from me. As I did it also cleared my mind enough to realise that I best begin walking home. How could I tell my mother and father, who was a well respected teacher for the young ones of the village? I couldn't that is why I made a detour on the way home. I found myself at the door of an old friend and as they opened the door the tears and thoughts were resurfaced and the thought of my safety. Thankfully this time I had Takumi to restrain me from my irrational reaction to my trauma. As he tried to embrace me, to calm me, images flashed at me causing me to reject his concern and as I did, I lent against a wooden door frame which soon became the only support of my unconscious body.

I woke in a bed in nothing but my under garments, encased in blankets. As my vision cleared I realised that I was not in my bedroom which I shared with my sister. Anguish and panic began to bubble in my chest threatening to erupt but I was calmed as I turned to see a family portrait and recognised a Young Takumi. I rose up onto my elbows to survey my surroundings and spotted on the rocking chair, in a corner, a pile of cloths accompanied by a note. I walked to the chair stumbling with my sleepiness. The note as I suspected was addressed to me, I delicately unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear lovely Hachi, mama and pops are away for the week_

_So I placed you in their bed as you collapsed last night from_

_physical and undoubtedly emotional exhaustion. I have left_

_one of Riera's dresses as your own was covered in blood._

_I shall return by noon I hope you shall stay I believe I should know _

_What happened to you._

_Takumi._

I looked down and began to finger the material of the dress, my father could never afford such a dress. Like any man he found it hard to feed eight children and an alcoholic wife. That combined with my mothers many pathetic attempts at ending her life, had made me a strong enough being to not resort to such ridiculous solutions. Under the window was a bowl of water and a mirror. I went over to these and looked at my reverse. I was shocked, I could hardly see one inch of my pale porcelain skin as it was burgundy with my blood. A lonely tear fell caressing my raw skin. I placed my hands into the still warm water trying to remove the blood from the creases of my fingers, I was successful except that the blood still clung to my life and love line. I hissed with the first dab of the towel as I began to wash the dirt from my self inflicted wounds. I turned now to the limp dress and attempted to dress with some speed till I realised there was stinging which emanated from my thigh and my pride, also my waist where I had been viscously gripped the night before.

Then slowly as loneliness caressed my heart the dark figure of my nightmares shifted, slowly, slowly. The realisation of the one person I trusted being the person that crushed my soul and shattered the light that filled my eyes as a child. Now that the innocence of a child had been ripped from me unceremoniously. Nana Komatsu the daughter of an educator naïve to the nature of the world, was no longer the rose of the town but a thistle left to survive in the darkness of shame never to see the sun or the many other beauties of the world again.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that's done i hope that everyone enjoyed it and pleaaaaassssse Review. I will a appreciate any comments :).**_**  
**_


End file.
